


Drowning Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I can't think of a summary but this is basically a vent fic :D
Kudos: 8





	Drowning Heart

Silence.

Silence was all that was left in Kanata’s heart as the water filled his lungs and his breaths turned to nothingness. 

In a way it was calming. With a life on land surrounded by people begging to be saved, noises never seemed to be in shortage. 

“All I want is for you to save me.”

“Help me”

“Can’t you even do this much”

“I trusted you..”

It seemed like even in these quiet peaceful waters those intrusive thoughts lingered. All of it jumbled it creating a static noise that wasn’t even recognizable but gave no way for peace. It was sickening. 

To be a god was perhaps the worst curse put on him. People begging him to save them. People scorning him when he failed. Too much love in his heart to not answer those pleas. To be a god was lonely. No one to get close to you, only expecting from you. It made him bitter, bitter, bitter. 

A monster. 

That was a more fitting title for someone like him. So far from everyone else, needing others wishes to feel normal. Begging, hoping, for others to need him. Or else what would he do. Hoping for others pain so he can be there to save him. All for the sake of himself, that’s what a monster is.

More water filled his lungs and soon that panic his body felt initially disappeared. His limbs relaxed and his mind felt fuzzy. All his life he hoped someone would save him. Notice he wasn’t alright and that he was neither a god nor a monster, but a child inside. 

Though, he could never say that himself. To reveal his weakness is to reveal his humanity. It means disappointing many. Losing that security. That in itself was too scary. It was better to just pretend. Play his role and act.

Even in the end it was suffocating him.


End file.
